The Story of Us
by Marvelcomicsruledaworld
Summary: This Fanfic is about the story of one clan- Forestclan- through each generation as they face new problems. It'll include courage, bravery, hatred, betrayal, love and most if all hope.


Guess who! :D it's me! I've been having some writer's block with **The Price of**** Destiny.** But it'll be up and running soon. Meanwhile this story is something that popped in my head, so enjoy! :P

The stars hug lowly in the dark sky as they watched the horrific scene below. Blood coated the grass as injured, and dying cats were scattered amongst the field. Just a short while ago both clans charged into battle ready to rip, and tear at their enemy- now they stood in a silent mutual truce as those who were stilling standing gathered their fallen clanmates.

One in particular was a spotted brown and white she cat. Her amber eyes flashed as she walked slowly around, trying to find her companions.

"Deerstar!" The brown cat turned around to see a black tom running towards her.

"Blackfur!" Deerstar said equally happy to see her deputy. Blackfur rushed forward pressing his muzzle to her's as a sign of mutual affection.

The tom pulled back suddenly, he's gaze turning serious. "We thought we lost you!"

Deerstar smiled ruefully. "I still have two lives last time I remembered." She pulled closer to Blackfur as the walked, their pelts brushing. "What are the losses?" She continued in a low tone.

Blackfur lowered his head, pain shown clearly in his eyes. "W-We lost Shrewleg..." He said bluntly. "Beepaw is destroyed."

Deerstar closed her eyes and sighed. Shrewleg was a close friend of her's living without him would not be easy. Beepaw- Shrewleg's apprentice- was very close to him, she couldn't even fathom the pain the apprentice was feeling.

"Are their any others?" Deerstar asked quietly. Blackfur shook his head.

"No but Hollylight has a nasty wound from a bellyrake- Greyfeather is treating her now. Doveclaw also has a few cuts but he insets that everyone should be looked at before him. " The tom replied.

"Greyfeather- I must speak with him, this battle with Snowclan should not have ended this badly. Were is he?"

"This way, follow me." Blackfur said flicking his tail as he walked. Deerstar followed him silently as he lead her to a clearing just above the river. The cats of Forestclan were spread out comforting each other. Doveclaw stood close to Gingertail letting her fuss over a cut running down his face. Deerstar turned her head and saw the body of Shewleg. The tabby's fur was stained with his blood and his neck had a large gash. The spotted she cat shuddered at the sight.

Blackfur looked at Deerstar and spoke softly. "He's with Starclan now."

Deerstar nodded but continued to look at Shrewleg. Two apprentices stood near him, The first was Beepaw. The yellowish tom was morning freely as his sister Fernpaw gave him comforting licks on the ear. In between Beepaw's yowls of grief she heard Fernpaw murmuring softly to him.

Blackfur gave his leader a gentle nudge. "Greyfeather is over there." He said looking at a tree. "I'm going to talk to Beepaw." With one last brush against their pelts Blackfur made his way to the two apprentices.

She nodded tearing her eyes away from her fallen clanmate as she walked towards the tree. When she approach it Deerstar saw two cats under its branches. A grey tom with a long feathery tail stood over a black she cat who's green eyes were glazed with effect if poppy seeds. His tail twitched this way and that as he applied cobwebs to the ghastly wound on her belly.

Deerstar didn't bother to announce herself as she began to speak. "Will Hollylight live?" Greyfeather turned around briefly surprised then turned back to Hollylight.

"She will." Greyfeather replied stopping what he was doing to walk to a pile of herbs. "She has youth on her side and should bounce back soon enough. But I think there's an other reason your here. Correct?"

Deerstar nodded as she watched Greyfeather shift through the herbs. "I wanted to know if Starclan has spoken to you lately. Snowclan has taken our side of the river and we have not won it back."

"No they have not for sometime." Greyfeather said regretfully as he pick up a wad of leaves.

The leader hung her head. "Why are our ancestors silent when we need them most?" Greyfeather looked to the sky as if asking for an answer to her question. The night sky was still speckled with stars even as dawn was turning everything a blood red.

Suddenly the medicine cat became very ridged and dropped the herbs which were in his mouth. Deerstar leaped to his side in a heart beat.

"Greyfeather what's wrong?!" She asked pleadingly.

Greyfeather began to speak with a dream like quality in his voice. "_A new dawn comes but it'll bring blood and fire before peace."_

**_Do you like? If you do please press that very nice review button! :D Helpful criticizement is always appreciated! _**

~Marvelcomics


End file.
